BOO!
by Chibi Muse-chan
Summary: I clenched my teeth and waited for the earth to hit me, but it never did. Instead I felt warm strong arms around me to keep me from falling. JuniorAnita, AU. Disclaimer I Own Nothing
1. Lovely

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

* * *

**_-Chapter One-._**

"I'm so BORED!" Anita was having a slightly off day, it seemed _everything_ was against her.

"Read a book then!"

And apparently, Nenene was against her too.

"You KNOW I hate books!" Anita mumbled crossly, "I'm going on a walk."

"Alright! Be careful Anita dear!" Michel couldn't help but add, the slight glare Anita sent her was promptly ignored.

_**-Junior-**_

I was at a loss, I had been on a walk nothing out of the ordinary, well, there wasn't till I passed '_her_' house.

I'd met her before, well more like saw her before, it was becoming constant. No, I didn't stalk her or anything, but we always seemed to run into each other. I was starting to know her as well as I would if I in fact HAD been stalking her.

She loved frogs, she had a small fetish for milk, she _hated_ books, she liked to go to the park on Simonds St. and sit by the small pond…

The list simply goes on, I don't think I know this much simply because I happened to be in the proximity at the same time, I must likely would have ignored her like I did everyone else. But… she fascinates me. She is truly beautiful as well, deep green eyes, silky pink hair that just barely reaches her shoulder blades, lightly tanned peach colored skin… though… she does constantly dress in boys attire.

I remember the first time I saw her, it was night…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_She sighed as she laid down upon the cool, soft grass she closed her eyes as she began to relax and grow tired._

_Little did she know someone had his eyes on her from the sidewalk._

_He watched as she fell asleep against a cherry blossom tree. _

_She was beautiful under the midnight blue sky now splashed with soft glowing stars, the cool autumn night taking the cherry blossom peddles from the trees only to land perfectly next to her calmly resting face._

_Slowly he quietly made my way over to her, only to stop half way and walk away shaking his head as if to rid it of thoughts._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

She seemed to be a little upset when she walked out of the house, now from what I told you, it's quite normal for me to see her here and there, but today…

She wasn't paying attention as to where she was going, the why when there a rather large bump in the side walk she nearly would landed face first on the concrete.

_**-Anita-**_

I was angry, no I was WAY beyond angry, this day just couldn't get any worse…

I wasn't paying attention where I was going I simply stared ahead looking ticked…

And that's when I tripped…

I clenched my teeth and waited for the earth to hit me, but it never did. Instead I felt warm strong arms around me to keep me from falling.

_**-Junior-**_

I just couldn't _let_ her fall, I couldn't. It's quite odd actually. Why do I care?

She turned to meet my gaze when I caught her, our eyes locked for a moment, then…

_**-End Chapter-**_


	2. Handsom

**_-Chapter Two-._**

* * *

_I clenched my teeth and waited for the earth to hit me, but it never did. Instead I felt warm strong arms around me to keep me from falling._

_I just couldn't let her fall, I couldn't. It's quite odd actually. Why do I care?_

_She turned to meet my gaze when I caught her, our eyes locked for a moment, then…

* * *

_

"LET GO YOU PERVERT!"

"Sorry!" Junior jumped back in surprise, did he happen to mention her temper when he described her? No? Oh well.

Anita glared venomously at this boy, true the long hair did scream girl, but when he grabbed on to keep her from falling, she got a pretty good impression on which gender he was.

"Whatever. I've got better things to do!" with that she stomped back to the house, slamming the door behind her.

Junior stood there, blushing slightly, staring blankly ahead.

A few seconds later a scream of frustration was heard from the house and Anita stormed out of the house again, walking right passed Junior, she had(yes, you guessed it) indeed completely forgot about the fact she had just _left_ the house to get away from the boredom.

Junior sweetdropped.

**_-Anita-_**

It's been a few days since the run in with that boy, I feel kinda bad about how badly I treated him, only a little.

Although, it seems he goes to a lot of the places I go to… I see him almost EVERYWHERE! I'm starting to think he's a stalker… but… most of the time he's there BEFORE me, so how could he have been following?

_**-Junior-**_

There she is again… glaring at me… I think I liked it better when she ignored me…

…At least she didn't hate me then…

I better leave… why do I always bump into her? I used to kind of enjoy it, but…

Oh well…

_**-Anita-**_

He's walking away? Why's he doing that? Was it 'cause I was glaring at him? Why do I care?

'_Cause you like him!_

Who the heck are you!

_I've been called many names, Inner Krillin, Inner Girly-girl, the damn voice that wont fucking go away… etc. Mainly I'm just the inner voice of her soul that wont lie to you._

Go away!

_No._

Jerk…

_Calling me names now? Whatever, point being you think he's cute!_

Do not!

_Well, if you don't want to admit that, at least apologize to him for being so mean! Hurry! He's walking away looking sad! Like a kicked puppy!_

Sigh.

Fine… I'll apologize….

_**-Junior-**_

She's coming this way? Why?

"Hi."

"Yo." Her very nonchalant reply slightly caught me off guard, she didn't seem too angry with me right now.

"Listen…" We both jumped in surprise at the sound of us both talking at once.

"You go first." she said, trying to get attention off her.

"Alright…

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**-END CHAPTER-**_


End file.
